Kiss with a Fist
by AidenSky
Summary: Miranda FShep femmeslash.


Kiss with a Fist

Jack strutted down the hall of the Normandy, making sure her steel toed boots scuffed the floor with every step before stepping into the elevator. She'd waited too long for this day and now that the time had finally come, she almost couldn't believe it was happening. Everything was perfectly placed. There was no room for mistakes. Since the suicide mission ended, Tali, Legion, Grunt, Thane, Zaeed, and Samara were all back in their respective homes, living their own pathetic lives. Only Garrus, Mordin, Jacob, and Kasumi stayed, having nowhere else to go. Well, all of them, and Miranda. Her prime target. The one she'd promised she'd killed after all of this shit was over. And now that it was over and Shepard was having a meeting with Anderson up in her cabin, there was nothing keeping her from doing so.

The convict smirked to herself, knowing that her prize was just around the corner, no doubt doing shitty paperwork over something stupid. Jack could see her now, sitting behind that desk with perfect posture, all high and mighty in her beauty and brains. She fucking hated that cunt. The elevator door opened and Jack quickly rounded the corner, noting that Rupert wasn't in the kitchen. She could see Dr. Chakwas in the med bay, absorbed in something. She most likely wouldn't be a problem. Even if she heard the commotion the Cerberus bitch would be dead before she could reach them.

Memories flooded back to the convict with each step she took towards Miranda's office. Starving, cold, and forever alone in that dingy little room, only brought out to be fight or be injected with something else. She'd been such a scared little kid, such a pussy. And she hated herself for that. And she hated Cerberus for making her that. And she hated the Cerberus bitch that was just a few feet away from her for being her. For being Cerberus. Sure, she'd announced her allegiance to Shepard, but Jack knew not to trust her that easily.

The door opened and just as she'd expected, Miranda was sitting at her desk, typing away on the computer. Before the sentinel had time to look up, she was being thrown against the wall by a powerful biotic field. Jack watched as Miranda's face contorted in pain, letting out the smallest of grunts. It caused a wave of pleasure to ripple through the biotic's body. This was going to be almost too easy. Licking her chapped and cracking lips, Jack approached her victim.

"Hey, bitch, guess what day it is?" Jack asked, her voice cracking at the high pitched tone she was attempting to achieve.

Miranda made no effort to acknowledge her and merely stared ahead at the opposite wall. Jack grimaced and lifted her arm back, slamming it, and Miranda, back into the wall. "Look at me, you fucking Cerberus bitch!"

"I don't work for them anymore," was Miranda's only reply.

"Once a murderer, always a murderer."

"I can see that, in your case."

"You never answered my question. Guess what today is."

"Wednesday."

Jack slammed her against the wall again. Miranda's head bobbed forward a bit, as if she'd gone dizzy and it made the convict all too pleased. "Today is the day that I kill you. You remember I'd promised you I would. And I never go back on my promises."

Miranda glared at her captor, hoping that her fear was well masked. She never had fully trusted Jack, and had to admit that she did see this day coming. She'd regretted not taking it more seriously, but there was always the chill that ran down her spine whenever Jack came too close. It was a chill that told her Jack was the enemy. Jack should be watched, restrained, killed. And Miranda had ignored them all, for Shepard's sake. If she survived this deal, she would make certain that Shepard would pay for this. Not death, for that would put her on the same level as the freak in front of her. But she'd definitely hurt her a bit.

"I'm going to smear this wall here with your blood. Paint a pretty picture of you and me. Hopefully you have enough blood for me to accurately get those big ass tits of yours. And don't get me started on—

Jack's words were cut off as a body was slammed into her, knocking her into the floor and releasing her biotic hold. Miranda fell to the floor and struggled to her feet, though she felt herself growing increasingly dizzy. She could feel her heart thundering in her ears and she was very cold. Still, she managed to turn and see the Commander's back as she sat on top of Jack, working to pin the biotic's hands over her head.

Jack, weakened from her previous biotic episode, was no match for the toned infiltrator who pinned her wrists with one hand and drew her other hand back into a fist, the balled hand shaking as if it couldn't wait to be released.

"What the hell were you doing, Jack? You could have killed her!" Shepard shouted with an unfamiliar hint of rage in her voice that made Miranda shiver.

"Exactly! I told you I'd fucking kill her after the mission! Mission's over, Shepard, and you're going back on your word!"

Shepard's fist released, but caught itself when she saw the biotic flinch. Rage was boiling inside of her body. It was hard to see and breathe. And yet she couldn't do it. As much as she wanted to make the biotic lose all of those teeth, she couldn't let her fist fly. So she lowered her hand and used it to aid the other in restraining Jack's hands.

"Miranda's my friend and ally. You're not killing her," she said as calmly as she could.

"Like hell—

Shepard lost it then and knocked Jack's head back against the ground. "I gave you a goddamn order! You either listen to me or you get spaced. You get me, Subject Zero?"

Jack's eyes opened at the use of that name and she looked Shepard over. So that was what she was to the Commander, huh? Subject Zero. Nothing more than another plaything for another facility. How could she have been so stupid? Jack grunted against the force of the woman on top of her and managed to spit in Shepard's face, landing it on her reddened cheek.

The minute the spit landed on her face, Shepard was transported to another world. Fire surrounded her, shadows dancing around them, screaming choked, smoke filled cries. Bodies littered the ground, mouths and eyes opened in wordless pleas of help that went unanswered. The debris on her was heavy, almost crushing, but it kept her hidden. The Batarian in front of her spit on the ground, and it landed on the tip of her nose. She resisted the urge to cry.

In that instant Shepard stood and flung Jack against the wall. Her back slammed against a wall that jutted out slightly and she cried out in pain. But before she could dwell on it for too long, Shepard was back at her, pinning her against the wall by her arm, pushed against the biotic's neck. Miranda watched in horror as the biotic turned the wrong shade of blue, her pink tongue swirling in and out from between her lips as her bulging eyes pleaded for help.

"Shepard!" Miranda called, not knowing if the Commander would hear her, or even if it would do any good.

But Shepard did hear it, and the moment she heard it, she stepped back, eyes wide in horror at what she'd done. Jack fell to the floor, unconscious, but breathing again. The Commander turned and looked at Miranda, who was staring wide eyed at the scene in front of her. Shepard took a step towards her, but stopped immediately when she saw the sentinel retract ever so slightly in fear.

"Miranda…I, I didn't mean—

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Shepard instinctively straightened at the sound of Garrus entering the room, his rifle drawn and pointing between the three of them. Dr. Chakwas was behind him and rushed to Jack's side. Shepard looked back at Miranda, who merely averted her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Garrus. "Take Jack and Miranda to the med bay. Dr. Chakwas, I want Jack sedated at all times until we can drop her off on Omega. Garrus, please help Miranda. I'll be in my quarters. Don't disturb me unless it's an emergency." Not waiting for any of them to answer, Shepard stepped over Jack's legs and headed out of the office.

Once she was inside the safety of her room, Shepard leaned against the door and sighed. "EDI, I want surveillance up here shut off until seven in the morning. Only disturb me for emergencies. Inform the crew."

"Yes, Shepard," came the only reply before the Commander felt the AI's presence leave the room.

Once she was satisfied that she was alone, Shepard went into the bathroom and grabbed a few pain pills for her head before lying down on her bed. She kicked off her boots and threw them into a continued to form and rain down the sides of her cheeks, but as long as she wasn't sobbing, she wasn't crying. The Commander scoffed at herself, wondering what the crew would think of her if they saw her like this. Commander Shepard, savior of Citadel space two times over, hero of the galaxies, crying like a baby over a bad memory.

Wiping her eyes angrily, Shepard sat up and punched the lamp off of her bedside table. It fell over, but didn't break and she decided to leave it there. Her thoughts had moved on to her second in command. The one that now jumped in fear at the sight of her. Shepard sighed to herself and shook her head. Miranda was one tough broad. She couldn't imagine how terrible she must have looked to warrant such a response from her. She probably wanted to leave now too. And then the Commander really would be alone. Tears came to her eyes again for reasons she preferred to keep buried and Shepard ignored them, pushing her desires back down where they belonged, never to spring up.

The Commander didn't know how long she'd been sitting there when she heard a knock at the door. She looked over at it as it opened up by itself and her second in command stepped through. Shepard looked the woman over as she crossed the room and sat on the couch. Her black uniform hugged every inch of her, catching the light and causing her most radiant parts to shimmer. She'd pulled her dark hair up into a ponytail, something she'd done more often since parting with the Illusive Man. It made her look younger, more innocent. Her deep blue eyes looked a little reddened, and possibly swollen. Shepard thought it best not to mention it, lest Miranda bring up her own swollen and reddened eyes.

"I said I wanted to be alone, Lawson. EDI should have told you that," Shepard began, not sounding as commanding as she wanted.

Miranda looked down at the table and crossed her leg, drawing designs on her thigh. "I know. Me too."

"Your head injury must have been worse than we thought. This is not what 'alone' means." Shepard smiled, impressed that she still could, and watched the sentinel's hands move over her leg, feeling a slight pang of envy at those fingers.

"Commander, we don't have talk," Miranda began sharply, breaking Shepard from her trance. "We don't have to look at each other, even acknowledge the other's presence. Just…I want to stay up here." Miranda looked away then, her cheeks flushing a dark cherry. The light caught in her eyes and the Commander could see new tears brimming beneath those blue orbs.

Shepard stood and crossed the room, sitting next to her second in command who seemed to be struggling with her move. "I told Chakwas to keep her sedated. I'm still dumping her off on Omega. She'll be gone very soon."

"You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself."

"She attacked the most trusted member of my crew. She's lost all my loyalties and all her privileges aboard this ship…" Shepard drifted as she lazily lifted a finger to catch the tear that had fallen down Miranda's cheek. Miranda tensed at the touch, but didn't pull away as Shepard slowly dragged her finger upwards, feeling the soft warm skin of her partner. When she finished she placed the same hand on Miranda's back and began to rub it in large, slow circles.

Miranda sat quietly for a moment, allowing the Commander's touch to soothe her, even if it only grazed the surface of her tension. She didn't know why she was so unnerved by this attack. That bothered her. If Shepard hadn't come in…Miranda didn't want to think of the consequences. She turned to look at Shepard, those bright green eyes and tight dark brown bun. Never a hair out of place with her Commander. Normally, the sentinel could say the same for herself, but not today. She was sure she looked like hell, and she blushed at the thought of being such a mess in front of her commanding officer, even though it was clear by the look in Shepard's eyes that she didn't notice or care if she did.

"This is stupid," Miranda said finally, standing up and dusting off her uniform. All of this had gotten to be too much for her, and she couldn't seem to figure out the reasoning behind any of it. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Commander," she finished without looking at Shepard before she attempted to cross the room.

A slightly calloused arm shot out, grabbing her wrist with more gentility than Miranda thought was capable, almost like a ghost's touch that she could easily worm her way out of. But she didn't. The feel of her Commander locked her back in place. "Please don't leave yet, Miranda."

"Commander, you don't have to protect me. I can handle my own," Miranda assured her, still not moving, trying to convince herself that she was okay.

Shepard stood then, not relinquishing her grasp, and stepped toward her XO. "Miranda, I…I'm so sorry about what Jack did to you…what I did to Jack. It's one of my worst moments. But, I understand if you need to…take some time off from the Normandy."

Miranda's browed furrowed in a way that Shepard loved, but it brought her no comfort now. "Why would I want to leave, Commander? A member of your crew was being attacked and you stopped it. Hardly a moment to go down as one of the worst."

Shepard sat back down, looking at the table and felt the cushion give as Miranda sat next to her. It was now the sentinel's turn to rub her Commander's back, patiently waiting for her to respond. "When Jack spit on me, I was suddenly back on Mindoir."

Miranda stopped moving for just a moment before continuing her soothing hands. Shepard took that as a hint to continue. "It's never happened to me before, but it was like PTSD or something. I was right back in there, being crushed under the remains of my house, fighting to breath, fighting one instinct for survival to maintain the other, because getting out was death. And Jack got caught up in my fuck ups. And she almost died because of it. And you…" Shepard drifted leaning over to rest her head in her hands.

"I what…?" Miranda asked gently and patiently.

Shepard's back heaved in a great sigh then, and Miranda could feel the taught muscles tensing beneath her palm. It sent warm rushes up her thighs but she ignored it like she always did, focusing on her Commander. Shepard released the sigh, shuddering a bit as she did so, as if sobbing, though as far as Miranda could tell, she wasn't.

"You…looked so scared of me. Flinched when I came near you. I can't…I don't know if I'll ever live that down. I don't deserve to."

Miranda closed her eyes for a moment. She had been scared, but not of Shepard. The flinch was just a reflex to everything around her. She didn't think she could be scared of Shepard. This brave, strong, intellectual with a way of commanding that was unmatched. Sure, Miranda was jealous when they first met. But now she'd come to realize that there could be only one Shepard, and it was an honor to be this woman's friend.

Gently reaching her hands around, Miranda placed them around the Commander's cheeks and lifted her head to where they were looking each other in the eyes. Both of them paused for a moment, reveling in the beauty and complexities of the other before Miranda spoke. "Shepard, I came up here because you're the only source of comfort on this ship for me. You make me feel…safe. Would I do that if I were afraid of you?"

Shepard looked away, unable to respond, and Miranda gave a short smile. "Always looking to protect. I can take care of myself, you know."

Shepard looked up at her then, her hands reaching up to embrace Miranda's which were still on her cheeks. She laced their fingers together and brought their hands down to rest on Shepard's lap. "Is it…" Shepard began, licking her lips in uncertainty. "Is it so wrong that I want to be the one to take care of you? To protect you?"

Miranda opened her mouth to speak, but found that she didn't have the words. She felt her heart flutter and goosebumps were slowly starting to tickle her skin as she absorbed what the Commander was saying. Shepard smiled slightly and shook her head. "You're so beautiful, Miranda. So strong and intelligent. So grounded in your beliefs. I'd be lying if—

Shepard was cut off as Miranda leaned forward and kissed her.

It was tentative at first, the both of them adjusting and making sure the other was accepting. Then slowly Shepard began to move her mouth, shivering a bit when Miranda moved hers as well. The sentinel's lips were full and soft and Shepard could feel the warmth radiating from her as she untangled their hands and went to caress the soft cheek of her XO. Miranda opened her mouth at the Commander's touch and swiped her tongue along her partner's lips. The reaction was almost immediate as Shepard opened her mouth and the kiss became more heated.

Shepard's hands moved slowly downward from Miranda's cheeks, across her shoulders and down her sides, causing Miranda to shiver. She smiled against her lips only to pout when Miranda pulled away, standing. The sentinel smirked at seeing Shepard's expression, and offered her hand. Shepard took it and was led to the bed. Miranda backed up against it slowly, bending her knees when she finally made contact with it and lying back down upon it.

Shepard watched her fall back onto her bed and decided it was one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen. Miranda curled a finger at Shepard, begging her to come closer and the Commander winked, kneeling in front the bed to make quick work of Miranda's heels. Once they were tossed aside, she eagerly climbed on the bed and held herself up on her arms, looking down at the beautiful woman beneath her. Miranda smiled almost shyly at Shepard's roving eyes. All her life she felt eyes on her body, undressing and the like. But Shepard's eyes only seemed to scan her face, a more personal act than she'd ever experienced. It made her blush and the Commander smiled, lowering herself down gently on top of her.

Shepard kissed her deeply and slowly, wanting to preserve every moment. A part of her wanted to rip Miranda's clothes off and just get straight to work, but the other part wanted this. Wanted to savor every inch of the woman beneath her. Given that she heard no complaints from her XO, it seemed like the right way to go.

Shepard finished the long kiss with a peck to the side of Miranda's mouth, moving her lips slowly across her cheek and down her jawline. Where her jaw met her neck, Shepard ran her tongue in a tight circle, feeling Miranda arch against her. Deciding that was a good spot she sucked on that spot for a moment, the soft moans of her partner causing her to shudder and tingle. Miranda had started to gyrate her hips and Shepard placed her knee between her legs, which Miranda was grateful for as she quickly began to move against it. The Commander took her time covering the entirety of Miranda's neck, finding out what worked and what didn't, occasionally sliding her hands up and down Miranda's tight outfit for a change of sensation.

Going back up to kiss Miranda, who was eagerly awaiting her, Shepard found the zipper to the sentinel's outfit and gently tugged downward. The zipper crossed over her breast and down her torso, stopping just past her hips and Shepard could see the hints and teases of milky white skin beneath. She licked her lips as Miranda sat up, her eyes never leaving Shepard's as she stripped the top part of the outfit off, exposing her barely there lacy black bra to the Commander. Shepard's eyes roved over the beautiful sight in front of her. There was not a blemish to be found and her skin was so soft. Shepard reminded herself once again to go slow before helping Miranda get the rest of the outfit off, revealing a matching pair of barely there underwear.

Shepard smiled and kissed Miranda again, stopping when she felt the XO tugging on her shirt. She made quick work of that and almost blushed, not being nearly as endowed as Miranda as well as having a sports bra on instead of lacy underwear. Miranda smiled as she surveyed the tight abs of her commander, noting the freckle that was near her belly button. She skimmed her nails down the toned muscle of the Commander, smiling as they flexed even more with Shepard's reaction.

"You are so incredibly sexy, Shepard," Miranda whispered, running her hands up and down the Commander's sides.

Shepard sighed, her self-consciousness fading quickly, and smiled down at her lover. "Yes you are."

Miranda opened her mouth to protest but didn't get far as Shepard kissed her again, gently pushing her back down onto the bed. Shepard traced kisses down Miranda's cheek and neck before landing on her chest. She kissed slowly and sweetly on the soft, inviting flesh, her fingers just barely running around the curves of Miranda's breasts and down her sides. Becoming slightly impatient, Miranda sat up a bit and unhooked her bra, tossing it off of the bed. Shepard raised her eyebrows at the eager sentinel and Miranda blushed, placing her hands around Shepard's head and lowering her to her chest.

Shepard needed no more provocation as she gently grabbed one breast in her hand. The nipple was already standing attention and Shepard wasted no time in wrapping her mouth around it, sucking softly and swirling her tongue around the bud. Miranda let out quite a shuddering breath at that, arching her back and gripping onto the back of the Commander's head. Shepard smiled and continued her ministrations, her free hand travelling down to Miranda's thigh and around, grasping her buttocks and kneading it tenderly, feeling the goosebumps and shivers beneath her palm.

When the first breast was satisfied she moved to the other and placed her mouth upon it. Judging by the first breast, Miranda liked them handled slightly more roughly than that Commander would have thought. Taking a chance, she bit down gently on Miranda's nipple before quickly swirling her tongue around it to ease any pain.

Miranda moaned loudly in approval and began to gyrate against Shepard's thigh again desperately. Shepard continued that for a bit more before kissing her way down Miranda's stomach, noting that she was ticklish on her toned abs. While that was good information for later, tickling was a good way to ruin the mood and she quickly skated past it. Shepard ran her fingers delicately along Miranda's thighs, watching her twitch and arch, jutting that perfect chest out now and again for the Commander's viewing pleasure.

Pressing upwards just a bit on Miranda's hips, the sentinel quickly got the point and moved further up on the bed, her head now resting on the pillows, lustful eyes looking impatient. Shepard grinned and lowered her head to the lacy underwear, which looked to be completely ruined. She pressed her lips against it once and blew on the parts that were the wettest, causing Miranda to squirm. Deciding she'd waited long enough, Shepard tugged at the material, Miranda lifting her hips quickly to help. Once those were gone Shepard grinned at the sigh before her and slid up Miranda's body to kiss her again.

Miranda kissed her desperately, wrapping an arm around her neck to keep her close and moving her hips with fervor. Shepard broke the kiss but kept their faces centimeters apart as she finally ran a finger up and down the slit of her lover. Miranda's eyes widened hopefully, her body responding to the Commander's touch and Shepard sighed lustfully at just how wet she was for her. Not wanting to keep her any longer, Shepard found the tiny bud and began to move her finger slowly over it. It took only a few different methods before Shepard figured out what Miranda wanted and before long the sentinel was writhing beneath the Commander's touch, hissing and moaning her immense approval.

Shepard did her best to multitask, going for Miranda's lips, neck, and breasts as best as she could without losing the rhythm. Miranda rocked steadily against Shepard's hand, her eyes shut tightly but her mouth opened, breathing deeply and moaning with those beautiful full lips. When Miranda started to move just a little bit more forcefully, Shepard pulled her hand away. Miranda's eyes shot open but before she could protest, Shepard kissed her once more and slid down between her legs. Shepard wiggled her eyebrows and placed a kiss to Miranda's clit, watching as the sentinel's eyes widened in waiting. Smiling, Shepard wrapped her arms around Miranda's thighs to keep her in place, then darted her tongue out to finish the job.

Miranda moaned loudly then and fell back onto the pillows. Shepard felt a hand on her head, gripping tightly as Miranda rocked against her mouth quickly, her breathing becoming faster. Shepard held on tightly to her legs, not wanting to lose the rhythm or the tiny bud in all of Miranda's movements. The sentinel's fast breathing quickly became short bursts of moans, growing more desperate and lustful with each thrust of her hips. It didn't take long before Miranda raised her head a bit, a moan caught in between a choked gasp as her body trembled with the orgasm.

Shepard continued to lick, prolonging the orgasm until Miranda's hand shot out, touching her cheek gently with trembling fingers. Shepard released her thighs and kissed her way back up Miranda's body, which was still shaking and peppered with sweat. The XO herself was breathing deeply, the tiniest hint of a smirk on the edge of her lips. Shepard waited a few more minutes before the sentinel's eyes finally opened and found hers. A broad smile graced her face and she rose up to kiss Shepard again. Shepard kissed her back, gently pushing her head back to rest on the pillow.

"Commander…that was the greatest sex I've ever had," Miranda said breathlessly as she dragged a finger across her sweat soaked stomach. The action made Shepard want to go at her all over again, but she knew that her lover wasn't up for it yet, so she met her eyes again and smiled.

"Did you have any doubt?"

Miranda chuckled. "I'm supposed to be the cocky one. And I will be, once I can gather the strength to move."

Shepard touched a hand to Miranda's cheek. "There's no rush, beautiful. I'd rather you give me a good morning when you're rested."

Miranda hummed contently and turned on her side, resting her head on Shepard's chest. The Commander wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. They lay quietly for a while before Miranda lifted her head.

"Commander…I…" Tears brimmed the sentinel's eyes before she could finish and Shepard lifted her head, kissing her softly, knowing she'd never grow tired of doing that.

"I know, Miranda. Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Miranda smiled and fell asleep in the arms of her Commander, just like she'd always dreamed of doing.


End file.
